


Reflection of a Lonely Man

by ChaoticEnby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Depression, Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, Pandora’s Vault, Prison, Reflection, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEnby/pseuds/ChaoticEnby
Summary: Dream reflects on the beginnings of the SMP from his prison cell.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reflection of a Lonely Man

Prison gives Dream a lot of time to think. He’s sat alone in a room illuminated by lava falling slowly, and he rarely gets visitors. 

Dream knows. He knows that what he’s done is wrong. He knows he doesn’t deserve forgiveness. He has justified his actions time and time again in his head, but his arguments are starting to feel weak and futile. 

It’s really not his fault. Tommy ruined his beautiful server. They were all happy before he showed up. They were a family. Then Tommy joined and tried to kill him for no reason. 

Maybe Dream could have been less harsh with the music discs, but it wasn’t as if Tommy was innocent. 

Then, Wilbur tried to separate from the server and form his own country. He broke the family, divided them pointlessly. Dream wouldn’t have minded if it was just Wilbur, everyone is entitled to make their own stupid decisions. It would have been sad, but not entirely unexpected. 

Tommy could have been forgiven if Wilbur hadn’t further corrupted him. Wilbur didn’t just leave, he took people with him. Wilbur divided his family in half and expected Dream to just be okay with it. 

Wilbur’s fucked up morals ruined Tommy. Tommy was an innocent kid trying to have fun. He made mistakes, but Dream was a kid once. Not even that long ago, Dream was wide-eyed and naive too. Tommy was forgivable until Wilbur corrupted him. Dream had been ready to forgive Tommy and move on. 

Dream couldn’t forgive them starting a war. Sure, Dream had technically been the one to declare war, but Wilbur was the one that forced his hand. Wilbur tried to form a country just so he could monopolize on “potions” without backlash. 

Wilbur turned half of Dream’s family against him. Wilbur went too far. Dream had to take the risk and go even farther. 

Dream has never wanted war. All he wants is for everyone to be one big, happy family. He thought maybe, after Wilbur was gone, they would be. 

He was wrong. Even after Phil took Wilburs last life they didn’t return to being family. Things got worse. 

Maybe Dream fucked up, but so did everyone else. 

Everyone is so divided. The only thing they agreed on was locking him in this damned prison. 

Sometimes, Dream wonders if he’s still alive. More than that, he wonders if everyone else is alive. Sam is obviously alive, keeping Dream trapped in this hell. 

He has a clock. He counts the days. He doesn’t know why. Dream may never be let out. He may spend the rest of his life alone in the warm, damp room, eating raw potatoes. 

All alone. 

Maybe he deserves it.


End file.
